On your door step
by Kindred01
Summary: Bilbo open's his door to see Thorin after 20 years he's back on his door, Bilbo/Thorin, Mpreg,


(Not Beta)

He felt heart speed up, his mouth become dry his hands become sweaty, his eyes felt like it was going to pop out of his head as he looked at the Dwarf at his door, …why would he come back, maybe he heard about, no he couldn't have the Elves won't tell neither would Gandalf, OH GOD THEY TOLD HIM…he thought his mind screaming at him "Bilbo are you going to let me in?" Thorin asked his voice soft, snapping back to realty he looked at the king of the Dwarves and then moved aside and let him walk into the house.

It's been 20 years since they seen each other "You don't look like you've aged a day since we met?" Thorin said to him, Bilbo looked at himself quickly in the mirror, he almost forgot about how the elves saved him

"Yes well that is a long story." He said "Would you like some tea?" he asked…I need to be doing something… he thought to himself

"Yes that would be nice thank you." Throin said, Bilbo sucked in his breath it when he heard the words thank you, memories he tied to forget bubbled their way up to the surface making him remember things he wished lay forgotten.

As he stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil he closed his eyes remembering the final battle, the sounds of swords clashing together, screams from those horrid Orc made the smell of mud and blood made shiver. But it was those words he heard from the Dwarf King's mouth still hunt his dreams 'I don't ever want to you see you again Bilbo Baggins you stole from us you are luckily to be leaving with your life.' "Bilbo?" the blonde Hobbit jumped at his name being called though the fog of old memories, he picked up the noise kettle and turned around to pour it into the tea pot "Bilbo I would like to talk?" Thorin asked, Bilbo looked up at him

"Why are you here Thorin, I thought the mere sight of me would have you disguised." The Hobbit said, he didn't mean for it to come out bitter but it did, Thorin jump at the bitter tones of his once happy Hobbit and felt guilt bite at him

"I came to see you, I want no I need to say sorry for my actions and pain I caused." Bilbo poured the tea in to the cups

"Did you come alone?" he asked

"Yes." Bilbo looked at him

"I'm not sorry I gave the stone to Thranduil, if I didn't you would be dead." Thorin shook his head

"No Bilbo it was you who saved is, you were there in the battle I know you risked your life for me for our friends and I still turned my back on you."

Bilbo was about to say something, when he heard the door slam open and a voice cried out "MAMA!" Bilbo looked at Thorin wide eyes as small being came running into kitchen and flung himself at Bilbo and started crying

"Frodo what is wrong?" Bilbo asked warping his arms around him

"N...No one wants to play with me." He sniffed; the blonde Hobbit chuckled and sat him on his lap

"Oooh my poor boy, if you want to rough house of cause the others won't want to play." He said softly, not forgetting that Thorin is watching him closely

"But I don't want to look for food I want to play battles like the ones from your story; I want to kill a dragon."

"Slay a dragon." Bilbo corrected him, sparking blue eyes looked up at and a pure innocent smile

"Slay a dragon." He copes; coughing sounds make them both look at Thorin "MAMA A BEAR!" Frodo cried as picked up a toy sword and points it at the Dwarf "DON'T HURT MY MAMA!" Bilbo chuckled at the boy

"Frodo he is not a bear put the toy down." Bilbo soothed the child and sat him in the beat next to him handing him a cup of the.

Frodo sat sipping his tea licking his feet back and forth, Thorin watching him looking at the small boy "Frodo this is Thorin Oakenshield the King under the mountain, he is an old Friend of Mama." He said, Frodo's eyes lit up as he looked towards the dark hair dwarf

"Does that mean you knew my daddy?" Bilbo chocked and turned to Frodo

"Darling, why don't you go to the pantry, and get yourself some rock cake." The boy screams in happiness and runs to the pantry, Bilbo looked back at the dwarf

"Bilbo…"

"Please don't take him from me, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was so hurt and and…" Bilbo started rambling as tears started rolling down his cheeks in fat blobs Thorin stood up and took Bilbo's hands

"He is my son isn't he?" The Hobbit nodded

"Y…Yes." He sniffed

"I think you should explain to me everything Bilbo."

Taking a deep breath the blonde Hobbit moved into the living room and went to chest and pulled out something and walked back over to him and hands him a papers "He was born in Rivendell, I found out I was pregnant by Smaug, he said he could smell it on me, male Hobbits can have child just as any female can. Then the whole thing with the stone happen and well I didn't think you wanted to hear me so I left, I went to Elrond and he let me stay I didn't want the other Hobbit's asking much about it, it may be normal for a male Hobbit to have children but it's not really the given thing. I gave birth to Frodo both of use almost dying but with elves help they saved us, this is why I don't look I haven't age." He said Thorin was quiet the whole time listening to Bilbo explain, looking up to the Dwarf blue eyes "Thorin please don't take him from me, I love him more than anything."

"I'm not going to take him Bilbo; I'm taking you both back home with me." He said

"W...What?"

"That is why I am here Bilbo, did you know I thought you died in the battle, we all thought you were dead, then Elrond was talking about you… Bilbo you have no idea how much I hated myself over the years, yet me make it up to you to Frodo, I can be you king I can be your husband and father." He held Bilbo's hands again and got onto one knee, he took a ring from his pocket and slipped it onto the Hobbit's finger "I had this made from a jewel we found in the gold room, it reminded me of your eyes, you're my Hobbit I love you." Bilbo felt tears burn his eyes

"Say yes mama." Frodo sat standing by the door, Bilbo looked at him and saw the hope in his eyes and he turned back to Thorin

"Yes Thorin."


End file.
